


TARDIS Chatt room

by Pearlislove



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: The Doctor's companions construct a chatt room where they can share (un)neccesary information.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love chatlog form writing. And was bored. Hope you like it!

**_BrigadierJr_** _has joined the chat._  
  
 **BrigadierJr:** Welcome, everyone. For those of you who were not involved in the creation of this idea, let me introduce you to our concept. This is the TARDIS chat room, a network connecting anyone and everyone associated with The Doctor world wide. It is run by our lovely investigative reporter, Sarah Jane Smith (@ **soniclipstick** ), from her alien computer, and is moderated by me and my assistants Osgood and Osgood (@ **Osgood** ).  
  
 **Osgood** : Hi there! I just wanted to say that usernames are temporary, and you are free to change them as you wish.//Osgood1  
  
 ** _BrigadierJr_** _has changed name to_ ** _UNITLeader_**  
  
 **UNITLeader** : Like this. Let's start with introductions. I am Kate Stewart, Scientific advisor and head of UNIT. Most of you are probably familiar with my father, The Brigadier. I have met the 10th, 11th, 12th and the Unnumbered Doctor.   
  
**Osgood** : We are Petronella Osgood. Same name, 2 of us. We have met the same Doctors that are mentioned above. We are assistants of Kate and help run UNIT. Please, go ahead and introduce yourselves everyone //Osgood2  
  
 **TheREALSciAdvisor** : I'm Doctor Elizabeth Shaw, but Liz is fine. I mainly was in Contact with the 3rd Doctor, working as his assistant in the 70s. God, these usernames are infuriating.  
  
 ** _TheREALSciAdvisor_** _has changed name to_ ** _DrLizShaw_**  
  
 **DrLizShaw** : Much better. Anyway, I currently work at UNIT with the mood base project. I am a secondary moderator in this chat if there's a problem and we're in a pinch. I'd like to inform that you can tagg people by doing this @ **GrantedSunshine**  
  
 **GrantedSunshine** : Oh, isn't this nifty! Hello everyone, since someone tagged me I might as well introduce myself. I'm Josephine Jones, but just Jo is fine. I used to work at UNIT, replaced @ **DrLizShaw** over there and traveled with The Doctor. Travel a lot still, here on Earth, and the wifi is a bit bad, but I'll be checking in with you darlings when I can. See you!  
  
 **DrDisco** : See you Jo. Say, I don't think the temporary names are that bad @ **DrLizShaw**  
  
 **DrLizShaw** : Yes I quite understand Doctor. But this chat is not for you and unless you need to bring something to our attention or there is a crisis, I'd appreciate if you refrain from being here. @ **DrDisco**  
  
 **DuchessAndTheSailor** : Moderators, how come some of us have been put up with joint accounts and some haven't? //Polly  
  
 **Osgood** : Convenience. It limits the amount of accounts here. If two people in this chat is a pair and living together, they have been granted a joint account based off the assumption they will mostly stay within the same physical location and/or be in touch with one another.//Osgood2  
  
 **DuchessAndTheSailor** : Thank you. Anyway, we are Ben and Polly Jackson. We live in India, and got an orphanage here. We met The Doctor rather by accident and stayed with him through his first regeneration, but left some time afterwards. We'd love to connect with anyone else knowing his first body, as it seems a bit sparse with people like us generally. //Ben  
  
 **DodoBird** : @ **DuchessAndTheSailor** I'm always here. Polly got my new number I emailed last week, so you can call me.  
  
 **DodoBird** : As for introductions, I'm Dorothea Chaplet. None's called me anything but Dodo since I was eleven. Traveled with the very first Doctor and met @ **DuchessAndTheSailor** at one point. Don't regret it, but will preferably never go back inside that cursed box. Will probably be sparse on this chat, if you do not mind.  
  
 **Osgood** : Participation is voluntary, but if there is something major happening we'd appreciate if you try to check in at the very least.//Osgood1 @ **DodoBird**   
  
**Chesterdorks** : @ **DodoBird** @ **DuchessAndTheSailor** We traveled with the first one too. This account is shared by me, Barbara, and my husband Ian. We were the first persons to travel with him. We were kidnapped and gone for two years between 1964 and 1966. Not what we wanted, but I can't say we regret it. //Barbara   
  
**UNITLeader** : Well, since it seems not many are online, I think we'll call it a night. We'll talk another day and more people can introduce themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new functions added to the chat, and the chat gets its first real trial run

**SonicLipstick** :   
Good morning @ **everyone**   
I am here to update that we have added group tagging functions to this chat now.   
  
@ **everyone** will tagg all members of the chat

 

@ **Worldwide** will tag all members of the chat permanently settled outside the UK (Including @ **GrantedSunshine** and @ **Nitro9isAce** who, travel a lot but are mostly based outside the UK)

 

@ **Responsible** will tagg the moderators  (@ **DrLizShaw** _ @ _ **UNITLeader @Osgood** @ **SonicLipstick** )   
  


I also wanted to inform you that we have added a robot to the chat: @ **K9bestfriend**. Please tag him if there is any technical errors with the chat and he will fix it. If he can not fix it or do not respond, tag a moderator or use the moderator group tag.

 

**K9Bestfriend:** Affirmative mistress!

 

**Osgood:** Thank you Sarah Jane. Now, seeing as we had a smaller invasion of Sentient Gumdrops that landed in Spain and spread its way through Belgium, Italy and Great Britain (Minus Scotland), I’d like to have my first trial run of this chat room for its actual purpose. Me, @ **Soniclipstick**  @ **UNITLeader** have got it under control, but I’d like the @ **worldwide** team to report if they’ve seen anything in other countries outside Europe, and for @ **Everyone** to keep their eyes peeled. //Osgood1

 

**Nitro9isAce** : Everything is cool here in Australia, as far as I’ve seen, so you can relax about that anyway @ **Osgood**

 

**Soniclipstick:** Mr.Smith did a scan and it is doubtful the Gumedians have spread outside Europe. Nonetheless, it is good if people are aware. By the way, what are you doing in Australia @ **Nitro9isAce** ?

 

**NotTheMara** : She is here with me. Also, what are these usernames even? What generator comes up with these crao names?!

 

**_NotTheMara_ ** _ changed username to  _ **_SimplyJovanka_ **

 

**SimplyJovanka:** That’s better. Anyway, Australia is gumdrop free, me and Ace checked. How is India @ **DuchessAndTheSailor** ?

 

**DuchessAndTheSailor:** Gumdrop free as far as I can tell. Nothing we can see and no reports of it thus far. // Ben

 

**GrantedSunshine:** America/South America are safe Darlings. China too.

 

**MrBenton** : Is that where you are, @ **GrantedSunshine** ? 

 

**MrBenton:** Also, hi everyone. I’m John Benton but I usually go by Benton. Old school UNIT bloke, honorary uncle of @UNITLeader (god, that url! Talk about growing up Katie!), and Owner of a Tea Shop in Scotland. 

 

**UNITLeader:** Thank you, Uncle John. That’s enough. Also Thank you @ **Worldwide** for your assistance!

 

**GrantedSunshine** : You’re welcome Kate! I’m in Chile right now, @ **MrBenton** , Cliff’s in California - I texted him real quick - and Alice is in China with Santiago.

 

**MrBenton:** That’s great, say hi to Cliff from me. @ **UNITLeader** was Scotland supposed to be Gumdrop free?

 

**UNITLeader:** Yes John. Scotland has been noted to be free. Why, are you seeing anything?

 

**MrBenton:** Yep. They’re in Glasgow. @ **Everyone** I suspect we will all be rather busy now, and unless you have anything more to comment on what is going on, I recommend we try to keep silent so that we can focus on caring for Gumedians invading Earth.

 

**UNITLeader:** Agreed. @ **Osgood** keep an eye on the chat, tag her if you got new information. Otherwise we’ll talk to you when this is taken care of.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Username Log:**

 

**UNITLeader: Kate Stewart**

 

**Osgood: Petronella Osgood**

 

**SonicLipstick: Sarah Jane Smith**

 

**DrLizShaw: Liz Shaw**

 

**K9Bestfriend: K-9**

 

**Chesterdorks: Barbara & Ian Chesterton**

 

**DodoBird: Dodo Chaplet**

 

**DuchessAndTheSailor: Ben & Polly Jackson **

 

**VictorianWoman: Victoria Waterfield**

 

**GrantedSunshine: Jo Grant**

 

**MrBenton: John Benton**

 

**CaptainYates: Mike Yates**

 

**TheBrigadier: Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart**

 

**DrDisco: The Doctor**

 

**SimplyJovanka: Tegan Jovanka**

 

**MissBambera: Winnifred Bambera**

 

**OsgoodSenior: Tom Osgood**

 

**SmithAndJones: Mickey Smith & Martha Jones**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some new characters come into the chat! Hope you like it!

**_MrBenton_ ** _ added  _ **_CaptainYates_ ** _ to the chat _

 

**_SonicLipstick_ ** _ added  _ **_VictorianWoman_ ** _ to the chat _

 

**_UNITLeader_ ** _ added  _ **_AmazingGrace_ ** _ to the chat  _

 

**_Osgood_ ** _ added  _ **_TheBrigadier_ ** _ to the chat _

 

**Nitro9isAce:** Hi question of the day. Which are the most awesome aliens? Like not bad & killing - those you’d want to meet again and/or really liked. OR they can be lethal but still cool. S fine, whatever u like.

 

**SimplyJovanka** : Not fair to take our arguments into the chat! I wouldn’t!

 

**Nitro9isAce:** You SO would. And I'm just curious. I’m voting the Kandyman robot. It was a murder robot, made of CANDY. Wicked!

 

**VictorianWoman:** Oh, I’d say the Cybermatts! They were evil, but terribly cute. Little Cybermen mice. (Hi everyone by the way, I’m Victoria Waterfield, I was just added to this splendid chat room by @ **UNITLeader** )

 

**Chesterdorks:** The Sensorites, I’d say. Hard to describe, but with beards and sprouts. Some of the least threatening aliens we ever met. //Ian

 

**ChesterDorks:** Agreed. They were lovely and did not immediately attempt to kill us. //Barbara

 

**DrLizShaw:** Nestene Consciousness/Autons. Nearly killed us, but extremely fascinating from a scientific point of view. Heard they came became for Christmas a few years ago too?

 

**AmazingGrace:** @ **DrLizShaw** yes. 2005, London I believe. Was in NY at the time, but heard of it. Can’t say I have anything to vote on, thought, considering how short my time with The Doctor was. 

 

**GrantedSunshine:** I’ll vote for The Master. Oh, he was delightful so delightful! Absolutely amazing! @ **MrBenton @CaptainYates**

 

**MrBenton:** I wouldn’t say delightful, Jo, but manageable. Better than anything else, amyway. I’ll vote it too.

 

**CaptainYates:** I’ll second @ **MrBenton** (Hello, I’m new. Names Mike Yates, but just Yates is more than fine)

  
  


**DodoBird:** Celestial Toymaker for me! Creepy, but not directly lethal. Mostly. Those clowns were pretty extreme though.

  
  


**SonicLipstick:** @ **Everyone** good suggestions, but I think we miss the point. The only alien any of us REALLY want to see again, is The Doctor. Isn’t that right?

 

**AmazongGrace:** Seconded! @ **SonicLipstick**

 

**TheBrigadier: @SonicLipstick** I can go with that too. That’s the only space thuggery I’d ever want to see here on Earth again. (New add on here, too, though I doubt there are any of you who haven't met me so I’m withholding pleasantries for now) 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments please!


	5. Chapter 5

**_UNITLeader_** _added_ ** _MissBambera_** _to the chat_

 

**_UNITLeader_ ** _ added  _ **_OsgoodSenior_ ** _ to the chat _

 

**_UNITLeader_ ** _ added  _ **_SmithAndJones_ ** _ to the chat _

 

**UNITLeader:** Hi @ **Everyone** we got two new group taggs:  **@UNIT** and @ **UNITSenior** . The first goes to active UNIT personal, and the second one to retired/ Not currently active UNIT personam. 

 

**DrLizShaw:** Where do me and @ **TheBrigadier** go? We’re  _ hardly  _ retired, yet we are not really classified as active duty members, either? @ **UNITLeader**

 

**UNITLeader:** Both @ **DrLizShaw**

 

**UNITLeader:** And while we are at it, I would like to give a warm welcome to Mickey and Martha Smith (@ **SmithAndJones** ), as well as Winifred Bambera (@ **MissBambera** ) and Tom Osgood (@ **OsgoodSenior** ). It’s truly fantastic to have you here on the chat.

 

**Osgood** : I still can’t believe you added my  _ uncle _ //Osgood2

 

**UNITLeader:** You added my dad @ **Osgood** , it is merely fair. 

 

**MissBambera:** EITHER WAY. Thank you, Kate, for the warm welcome. My name is as mentioned Winifred Bambera, but I prefer just Bambera. I’m a former Brigadier at UNIT and well… old soldiers never quite, I suppose. Can still pull a few strings if needed. In a pinch I might have some weaponry to borrow, too - those aliens are never getting their hands on ME, I can promise you that!

 

**OsgoodSenior** : … well, hello @ **Everyone** . I’m Tom Osgood, uncle to @ **Osgood** , former UNIT soldier. Unlike SOME, I am properly retired since several years and got a tea house up in Scotland with @ **MrBenton** . However, if someone need some...hm, technical assistance, I might still have a few tricks to pull out of my sleeve. And a few blueprints that  _ technically  _ belong to UNIT. Just ask, I’m happy to help as far as I’m able.

 

**UNITLeader:** I am going to ignore the clearly illegal side to both those suggestions @ **MissBambera** @ **OsgoodSenior** . Anyway, @ **SmithAndJones** would you like to introduce yourself?

 

**SmithAndJones:** Sure. Hello, I’m Mickey Smith. Me & my wife Martha (hello!) Work for UNIT/Torchwood, and we’ve both traveled in the TARDIS as well.

//Mickey & Martha

 

**DrLizShaw:** Welcome everyone. I hope you’ll feel at home here in the chat. @ **OsgoodSenior** I’ll  messaging you in private, got a little job for you.

  
**OsgoodSenior:** Roger that, Miss! @ **DrLizShaw**


	6. Chapter 6

**SonicLipstick:** Congratulations @ **GrantedSunshine** on the good news!

 

**MrBenton:** Good on you Jo! @ **GrantedSunshine**

 

**VictorianWoman:** Oh my, what is going on here @ **GrantedSunshine** ?

 

**DrLizShaw:** She’s going to be a grandmother again! @ **VictorianWoman**

 

**DrLizShaw:** Congratulations by the way, @ **GrantedSunshine**

 

**OsgoodSenior:** Again? Impressive. Didn’t you get a new one just a few weeks ago? @ **GrantedSushine**

 

**GrantedSunshine:** Thank you for all your gratulations! @ **SonicLipstick @DrLizShaw @MrBenton**

 

**GrantedSunshine:** And there’s thirteen of them now, @ **OsgoodSenior** , with Henry who poked out just shy of a month ago. Not counting the new tiny in Eliza’s belly, of course.

 

**OsgoodSenior:** So, thirteen, fourteen pending @ **GrantedSunshine** ?

 

**VictorianWoman:** That is a great many grandchildren. How many children do you have @ **GrantedSunshine** ?

 

**SonicLipstick:** She has 7 @ **VictorianWoman** , and nope @ **OsgoodSenior** it’s triplets. In 6 months she’ll have 16 grandchildren. 

 

**TheBrigadier:** Good grief, and I think one child and two grandchildren is more than enough. @ **SonickLipstick @GrantedSunshine**

 

**OsgoodSenior:** @ **TheBrigadier** quite so. Lucky for those children and grandchildren of hers, our Jo has the patience of a saint and can put up with a lot more than we ever will.

 

**GrantedSunshine** : Well, what can I say? Me and Cliff are miracle makers. Lots of babies run in the family. Our oldest baby is hitting 4 next gen babies now. Our youngest haven’t even gotten the one yet. But I like having a big family, always something going on.

 

**TheBrigadier:** Yes, I don’t imagine you could be much happier. Congratulations Miss Jones.  **@GrantedSunshine**

 

**GrantedSunshine:** Thank you, all of you! You are so wonderful :heart:  **@SonicLipstick @DrLizShaw @MrBenton @TheBrigadier @VictorianWoman @OsgoodSenior**

  
  
  
  



End file.
